flipanimfandomcom-20200213-history
Troll-reich
Troll-reich {‼️⚠️�������� �������������� ���������������� ���������������������� ������ �������������������� �������� ���� ���� ������������������ ���� �������� ������������������, ������������ �������������������� ���� ��������������‼⚠️‼️} {�������� ���� ����������-����������?} Troll-reich is a shared account between these users FictionLandGirl: The account owner and main moderator. The one who post the most. —-OWO—-: Fiction’s IRL friend who occasionally post on the account, usually she post when Fiction bugs her for to long TheFlipShipper: Fiction’s friendly rival, formally known as Sansette. Posts occasionally I-Am-Not-A-Robot: Used to be a part of the account, and made one post, voluntary left due to not posting often STARFIRE25: Never posted, never did anything on this accoun, but they plan on doing so later FictionLandGirl’s brother: Doesn’t own a Flipanim account but comes up with material for his sister to use. {����������-���������� ��������������} Troll-reich was originally made as a dare from Fiction’s friends on Animo, when she informed them of the Countryhumans takeover on the site. The account was made to parody Third Reich roleplay accounts that were starting to pop up on Flipanim. To make it obvious that the account wasn’t to be taken seriously, Fiction replaced the word Third, with Troll. Despite the name of the account, Troll-Reich appears to be more of a shitpost account, rather than a troll account {������ ������������ ������������������} Now here is where things get more controversial. If you are sensitive to these following topic, then I’d advise that you click away from this article, and look at a fun one like IconFreak! Child Abuse (Physical, Mental, Sexual) Parental Absence (Absent Mother) Characters With a Pedophilic Nature WW2 The Third Reich The USSR Countryhumans Countryballs Loli/Shotas Murder Suicide Mental Disorders Obsessiveness Mention of Alternative Universes If you feel/are offended by any of the following that I’ve mentione, then go look at IconFreak. We didn’t force you to read forward, so don’t complain about it in the comments, thank you. Now, as the name the account has implies, the main character, and most often used character is one of the internets most controversial characters. That character is Third Reich from the Countryhumans fandom. {Third’s Actual Personality} Third’s personality varies from AU to AU, but we’ll get to that later. For now, we will talk about the most used AU that Troll-reich uses. Third is a twelve year old boy who’s overly attached to his father, another CH character who is not as controversial as his child tends to be. This character is Reichtangle, Third often calls him “vati“ which means “daddy” in German. (No, not in a kinky way, but for the words original use) Third is often portrayed as overprotective of his father, and on some other occasions, shown to be obsessed with his father, and getting extremely jealous of anyone who he thinks is trying to “steal“ his father from him. Fiction has confessed that this is for the fact that Third’s mother was a walk away mother, so Reichtangle was the only positive adult role model in Third’s life up to his death. So naturally, Third would be attached to his father Although their relationship is far from abusive, Fiction has stated that it’s not a heathy relationship. Being so attached to someone, to the point that your sanity depends on their existence is possessive and people need to stop glorifying it. (We’re all staring at you, anime) Just because a relationship isn’t violent, doesn’t mean that it’s healthy. Third’s obsessiveness is sometimes played off as a joke, but it’s really meant to show how fucked up his mind is, and how he sees the world in a bizarre light. {⚠️‼️�������� �������� ���� ���������� ������������������������ ���� ������ ������������, ������ �������� ���� �������������� ���� ������ ������������‼️⚠️}